


Reckon

by Doralice



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, PTSD James, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q lo lascia contare e vive anche per lui, vive per farlo vivere. Non è il complesso da crocerossina o roba così. James sa badare a sé stesso e ai propri demoni. È altro. È qualcosa di complesso a cui entrambi hanno faticato ad arrivare – ad accettare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hotaru_Tomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/gifts), [Fusterya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusterya/gifts).



Sarebbe una pessima spia, Q. Ha il sonno profondo dei bambini e dei cani. Il sonno di chi resta vigile e perfettamente lucido, tenuto su dalla teina, per ore ed ore di seguito. E poi crolla assieme alle adrenaline non appena il lavoro è concluso.

James può infilarsi sotto le coperte e prenderlo e manovrarlo per stringerselo addosso. Può mormorargli una di quelle stupide cantilene che sua madre mormorava a lui quando era bambino e giaceva a letto ammalato. È certo che Q non si accorgerà di nulla. Si sveglierà il giorno dopo, ad un orario disumano e con quei capelli impossibili, e lo guarderà come se fosse sempre stato là. Farà una delle sue battute al vetriolo, sbadiglierà, si strofinerà il muso da gatto assonnato, preparerà il caffè.

Come se James non si fosse mai mosso da lì.

Sono quelle mattine in cui tutto appare sospeso in una normalità allarmante. Quelle mattine in cui la luce filtra vivida e dolorosa tra le tende bianche e illumina crudamente ogni dettaglio. Dagli arti lunghi e sottili di Q alle uova che sfrigolano nella padella, dagli oggetti estranei che hanno ormai invaso casa sua alle due tazze affiancate sulla penisola della cucina.

James si sente preso in giro. Non la sente tutta questa necessità di ricordarsi cosa lo aspetta a casa. L'ha capito presto, ci ha sbattuto contro una volta e gli è bastata.

A loro non piace rivangare quella volta. Non sono quel genere di persone che amano perdersi nelle brutture del passato. Forse perché sanno bene quanto al passato piaccia ripetersi e preferiscono piuttosto aggrapparsi al presente, vivere appieno quel che viene loro concesso.

James conta i mesi, le settimane, i giorni. Conta anche le ore e i secondi. Non è una cosa che fa coscientemente, se la sente dentro e basta. Conta il tempo che scorre tra un orrore e l'altro, il tempo che il mondo attorno ritiene di poter elargire alla loro felicità.

Q lo lascia contare e vive anche per lui, vive per farlo vivere. Non è il complesso da crocerossina o roba così. James sa badare a sé stesso e ai propri demoni. È altro. È qualcosa di complesso a cui entrambi hanno faticato ad arrivare – ad accettare.

Se il ruolo di Q è riportarlo ogni volta a casa, non può fermarsi lì. Non dal momento in cui, dopo ogni missione, James ha preso a cercarlo e a volerlo. Q non l'ha mai rifiutato, per il semplice fatto che non si può rifiutare qualcosa che senti che ti è sempre mancato ancor prima di averla conosciuta.

Non si riconosceva, Q, in quegli abbracci muti, disarticolati. Non si riconosceva, James, in quel sesso lento ma sconclusionato.

Un giorno si sono svegliati nello stesso letto – di nuovo. E Q si è accorto che non aveva più importanza di dove fossero, di come ci fossero finiti lì. Aveva importanza che James, quella notte, avesse dormito. Solo questo aveva importanza.

È un pessimo convivente, James. Ha il sonno leggero e movimentato di chi le cose non se le perdona. Cose che se non decidi di perdonartele, non te le scrollerai mai più di dosso. L'alcol aiuta, a volte, ma non puoi andare avanti ad alcol in eterno.

Q si sveglia suo malgrado e non può dire che la prima volta non fosse spaventato a morte. Provate voi a trovarvi nello stesso letto con un agente double-oh del MI6 in piena crisi allucinatoria da PTSD e vediamo se non ve la fatte sotto.

– James... –

– Ssh! –

– James, idiota, non possono sentirmi. Solo tu puoi. –

James aveva scosso la testa e Q aveva visto due gocce di sudore scivolare lungo la tempia e giù sulla mascella. Stringeva in mano la sua Walther P99 e sussurrava frasi spezzate, incomprensibili.

– James. –

– Sei una vera rottura di palle, ragazzino! –

A Q veniva da ridere di una risata isterica.

– Questa rottura di palle sta cercando di riportarti a casa intero. Sempre che tu le permetta di fare il suo lavoro. –

Due ore dopo, la Walther P99 era al sicuro nel cassetto del comodino e Q se lo cullava tra le braccia facendo il cucchiaio grande.

James non aveva detto nulla il giorno dopo. Nemmeno Q aveva detto nulla.

Non era questione di orgoglio virile o stronzate simili, era questione di prendere delle decisioni che in cuor loro avevano già preso. Perché non ti addormenti accanto ad un ragazzo se non senti che la sua fragilità fisica è solo l'involucro di un'anima più forte della tua. Non sprechi una nottata a riportare alla realtà un uomo allucinato se non credi che ne valga la pena per entrambi.

Quindi no, nessuno dei due aveva detto niente, perché niente c'era da dire.

L'arredamento elegante e minimalista di James, da quel giorno, aveva iniziato ad essere spezzato dalle puttanate tecnologiche e dai plaid multicolore di Q. Sugli scaffali della libreria, manuali di informatica avanzata avevano trovato posto accanto ai suoi gialli. Nel bicchiere sul lavandino c'era uno spazzolino in più e un paio dei cassetti della camera da letto avevano fatto spazio alla biancheria di Q.

James una notte era tornato da una missione e ad accoglierlo sul letto aveva trovato una palla di pelo che gli aveva soffiato irritata. Non era Q, era Schrödinger, il suo gatto. Sì, adesso avevano _un gatto_.

Avrebbe dovuto sentirla come un'invasione. E così era. Si sentiva invaso, James. Tutt'ora si sente circondato, messo all'angolo. Non ha più spazio per crogiolarsi nei suoi dolori, perché ogni anfratto della sua esistenza è ora occupato da Q. Prima ancora di pensare di affogare la rabbia in un bicchiere di whisky, Q gli mette in mano una tazza di tea. Se torna a casa gonfio di frustrazione e stanchezza, Schrödinger lo accoglie con paio di strusciate tra le caviglie e James si sente semplicemente sgonfiare.

James si chiede se è così che si sente Q, se è così che lui lo fa sentire. Non è una domanda da farsi. Perché loro non sono il genere di persone che parlano di queste cose e non lo saranno mai, ma se lo chiede lo stesso e gli piace immaginare di sì. A James piace pensare che quando fanno l'amore, quando lo penetra, quando lo prende e lo invade tutto e non gli lascia fiato per respirare, Q si senta esattamente come lui. Circondato, prigioniero, eppure felice.

Ogni volta James avverte il collasso della sua razionalità. Inizia ad indebolirsi mentre lo bacia, si incrina quando lo spoglia, si sgretola inesorabilmente sotto le sue carezze. Q non gli chiede di essere dolce e James sa che non è fatto di porcellana come appare, la sue attenzioni non dipendono da una malriposta ansia di fargli male. È che James lo ama questo suo crollo, se ne stupisce ogni volta come se fosse la prima e lotta tra il desiderio di prenderlo e basta e la voglia di stare a gustarselo per infinite ore. La disfatta di Q, il suo cedimento totale.

Se ne ha vergogna, mai l'ha dato ad intendere. Comunque sia, James la vede diversamente. Ha avuto abbastanza amanti da riconoscere quando tra le mani ha qualcosa di autentico.

Non c'è dubbio o reticenza nel modo in cui Q si apre a lui. Potrebbe definirlo sfacciato, se non fosse che quelli sono i soli momenti in cui non vede ombra di impertinenza in lui. La sua lingua pungente si ritrae e lascia il posto ad un miele che James non ha mai assaggiato. Quel cervello iperattivo si spegne un po' alla volta e resta una creatura fatta di carne e umori e respiro. James potrebbe sentirsi a buon diritto un predatore che trionfante cattura la preda, se Q non gli si concedesse in maniera così consapevole da apparigli come una dolcissima trappola.

James affonda in lui e ne resta invischiato, si perde e si ritrova negli sguardi densi e nelle labbra arrossate, nella pelle segnata dalle sue mani, nei denti che mordono e nelle unghie che graffiano. Q non parla quando fanno sesso, tutto il suo corpo parla per lui. Il massimo picco di dialettica lo raggiunge quando infine viene con quei suoi mugolii frammentati e getta indietro la testa esponendogli il collo bianchissimo. In qualsiasi posizione siano, James si trova infine omaggiato di quell'estrema offerta.

Q sa che non può esserci vergogna nel presentarsi a James così. Non più di quanta possa essercene in James nel farsi cullare via gli incubi che gli scuotono il sonno. Avverte in lui quel senso di privilegio, quell'ansia di protezione che fanno da specchio ai suoi. Gli effetti collaterali della fiducia incondizionata.

Loro sono questo. Si prendono e rimettono a posto così, un pezzo alla volta, un giorno alla volta, in un circolo vizioso che sta assumendo il sapore di una quotidianità inaspettata.

Schrödinger li sveglia ogni mattina con le sue zampe non poi così leggere e s'insinua tra di loro, rubando calore in cambio di fusa. James fa finta di protestare mentre gli fa i grattini e Q fa finta di essere geloso del fatto che il suo gatto preferisca le coccole dal suo compagno.

Passano queste giornate di mezzo nella più completa e gioiosa disorganizzazione.

Eccetto le colazioni sontuose con cui Q fa recuperare ad entrambi le calorie perse durante le missioni – calorie consumate l'attimo successivo tra le lenzuola – James non si aspetta mai molto altro. Una volta aveva provato a cucinare davvero e i risultati erano stati schifati persino da  Schrödinger. Una padella annerita era rimasta ad imperitura memoria. No, decisamente non sono fatti per fare i casalinghi. Una donna passa una volta a settimana a cercare di riordinare quel disastro di appartamento e a dare una pulita, rifornire il frigo di generi alimentari di prima necessità. Per il resto, vivono di cibo da asporto.

La sera li coglie così, con le scatole di tailandese abbandonate per terra e un film alla tv, Q che si scava una tana addosso a James e lui che conta, mormorando sciocchezze indimenticabili sui suoi capelli. Conta gli attimi sui respiri di Q, sulle sue pulsazioni, sulle sue battute sarcastiche, sulle sue dita da pianista, sui suoi sospiri, sui suoi baci. James conta con il suo orologio preferito i suoi momenti preferiti.


End file.
